How Far Will You Go?
by CrazyAnimeGurl
Summary: Its almost Amy's 16 bday,& a tragedy happens that will change her whole being,and threaten her relationship with her friends as the Amy they once knew turns into a different & dangerous person.Full summery inside
1. Ch1: Stay Out of My Life

**Whelp, here's my first Sonic story - To be careful I made this rated M, for language, alcohol, & some strong sexual themes. They won't be that explicit, I don't think ; To start off, I of course do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of the Sonic Team, but there are a few OCs. And, I'll tell you a little information about the characters, like there age and stuff later on. This is still a working title, and short chapters, so they might be changed sometimes. I'll start with the ages of the Sonic Team characters.**

Amy: 16

Sonic: 18

Rob: 25

Knuckles: 19

Rouge: 20

Shadow: 22 (I'm guessing)

Tails: 14

Cream: 13

Manic (Sonic Underground): 18

Sonia (Sonic Underground): 18

**I'll add some more characters later. If you don't recognize some, then I got them from the comic books, like Rob, or old TV. Shows, like Manic & Sonia. So enjoy the story!**

**Summery: **It's almost Amy's 16th b-day, and sonic actually told Amy off about how tired of he is of her chasing him. Seeking comfort, she goes to her only family member, her cousin Rob. But one night, a tragedy happens that will change her whole being, and it threatens her relationships with her friends as the sweet Amy they once knew turns into a totally different and dangerous person. How far will she go to ease the pain? How far will her friends go to bring their old Amy back? How far will one blue hedgehog go to save the soul of his one and only love?

**How Far Will You Go?**

**Ch. 1: Stay Out of My Life**

"**Sonic**!" a young hedgehog yelled to her life time blue hero.

'_Oh great, it's Amy.'_ The blue hedgehog thought while rolling his eyes. _'Damn, why can't she just leave me alone?'_ Sonic miserably turned around to see his usual 'stalker' running towards him. She wasn't the hedgehog she used to be though. Amy dumped that old floppy red dress when she turned 13, and grew a figure. She was now wearing a tight pink short sleeve blouse, the first to buttons were unbuttoned, a maroon short skirt, with maroon heel boots that came to her knees. Any guy would drop dead when she walked by, but she had her eyes on one blue hedgehog.

Sonic is different too. The now 18 year old hero was grown, and sexy as ever. Every girl wanted him (well except for his female friends -) but nobody wanted him more than Amy Rose. For _years_ she's chased after him, and wanted to win his heart, but she was so pushy! Always chasing him; strangling him with hugs; clobbering him with her hammer; it was too much! His patience was running thin for her, and sooner or later, he was gonna explode! And say some things he didn't mean to say.

'_Man he's HOT!_' Amy slowed down in front of him. Even though she still chased him a little, she has matured over the years. She was even having some second thoughts about chasing Sonic. She honestly did love him, but maybe it's a good idea to take a break from the chase. Besides she wasn't even trying to bug him this time.

"Hey Sonic." She said cheerfully

"(Sigh)…What's up?"

She looked at him perplexed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Some pain in the neck's been bothering me." The hedgehog said annoyed. Amy would never think he was talking about her.

"Oh…well. I was just wondering, do know what tomorrow is?"

"Not a clue." He said plainly

"What?! Are you sure? You didn't even take time to think!"

"I told you I don't know. Isn't that good enough for you?" his voice was full of attitude as he out his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"What's your problem?! Tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday, and I wanted to do something with you."

"I WOULDN'T BE CAUGHT DEAD HANGING OUT WITH YOU!" Big mistake.

Amy's eyes grew wide, with tears forming. She took a step back, trembling with fear. She's never seen her Sonic this angry. "Wha-what?" she managed to squeak out.

"Listen Amy, I'm tired of you. Every time I see, I want to throw up. You're annoying, whiney stubborn, and pushy. Get it through you fucking skull I-don't-love-you. And if you so called 'love me' THEN STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Sonic sort of panted after his outburst, looking at Amy with anger, while she looked at him with sadness and confusion. "Well, what do you have to say?! Cause I KNOW your big mouth always has to say something."

She didn't. All she did was hang her head down, with her eyes closed, letting the crystal tears run freely. Slowly turning her back on him, she whispered "I'm sorry", then ran off at an incredible speed.

After a few minutes of just standing there, Sonic finally realized what he said, and with all honestly there was a small pinch of guilt.

**Well there you go. The first chapter! The second will be up probably sometime this week. Depends on my homework level; these teachers are CRAZY with the homework since it's the end of year. And don't even get me started on finals ******** this story's gonna get better on as it progresses, and you might be able to take a look at Amy & Rob's past. Who knows… oh yeah ME!**

**Reviews are always welcome **


	2. Ch 2: My Everything

**Yeah, chapter two. I can promise it'll get better. Cross my heart and hope to die. just keep checking up on it. Reviews are always welcomed! And I have one question for all the people of WHO ELSE IS HAPPY SCHOOL IS OVER!!!!!! This year as a freshman has been TOUGH!**

**How Far Will You Go?**

**Ch. 2 My Everything**

Running…running…keep running. That's all she could do and all she wanted to do; run. She wouldn't stop until she reached her home, nor say anything to anybody. She didn't even stop to say anything to Tails or Cream.

Amy finally reached her apartment, and once inside she ran to her room and jumped on her bed, crying in her pillows. It was a pretty simple room. Most people would think it would be all pink with fluffy pillows, hearts every where, pictures of Sonic, and all that other girly crap, but it wasn't. They wouldn't have been able to afford it anyways. The apartment itself was kind of old and needed some repairs. Her walls were painted white, with a light blue border at the top, and a light blue carpet. She had a brown dresser with a picture of Rob and her, and too night tables at the side of her twin size bed and a black laptop on the one next her picture of her friends. The bed was covered with white sheets and a light blue comforter. The pillow cases were also light blue with a red rose print in the middle of them; but now those same pillows were covered with her tears.

"Hey Ames, you home?' she heard her cousin, Rob, just walk in with groceries. He could hear some distant sobbing in the other room. "Amy?"

Peaking his head in, he saw his little cousin crying. "Amy! What's wrong?" Rob quickly sat down on her bed to comfort her.

The young pink hedgehog looked up at her cousin. He was light blue, with bright, almost lime, green eyes. He honestly resembled Sonic, but that's not who she saw when she looked at him. She saw her cousin, her guardian, her best friend, her brother, her everything. He was always there for her; protecting her; watching over her; encouraging her; training her; loving her. All they had was each other.

"What's wrong Amy?"

"I (sob)…wanted to invite (sniff)…S-sonic to spend some time w-with…for my birthday… (sniff) and he just EXPLODED at me for no reason."

"What? What? Did he say?" Rob was about ready to run down to Sonic and kick his ass, because he won't let anybody mess with Amy, no matter who they are.

"He-he said he wouldn't be caught dead with me. And that he was tired of me… (sob) and I'm whiney, stubborn, and that he didn't love me. Then he told me that of I 'love him' then I would stay out f his life."

Rob cradled Amy in his muscular arms, while Amy continued to sob in his beater "Amy, I'm sorry he treated you this way. I swear he'll pay. I don't care who he is; he won't treat you like that every again."

Amy's eyes shot open with fear. She knew what Rob was capable of doing when he was mad enough, and when it came to Amy, he wouldn't let anybody hurt her and get away with it. This made her feel safe sometimes, but also scared that one day his temper will get him in trouble. "No Rob. Don't hurt him."

"But Amy, he hurt you, and I won't let anybody do that; not even the world renowned hero."

She looked up at him sincerely "Its okay Rob. I'm a big girl now, and I can handle it. If you love me, then you'll do this for me and let him go. Besides I learned from the best right? You did teach me most of everything I know."

"I guess I did. I am the great Rob O' the Hedge after all." He said with pride as if he was some kind of super hero.

"Sure Rob." Amy said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"I know, let's go to the movies for a pre-birthday celebration."

"I'd like that. Wanna see Spider Man 3?"

"Yes! Oh and..." he got up from the bed, "you're not too much of a big girl to go down to the old ice cream parlor are you?"

Amy shot up "Heck no!" Rob's face started to brighten up. Amy's favorite place to go was the ice cream parlor ever since she was little. Rob may be only be nine years older than her, but he did miss the little hedgehog that used to be pint size and follow him around everywhere. Thinking of that of that made a little tear come to his eye.

"Rob, are you crying?" she walked beside him.

"No, just thinking about how time goes by so fast. Kinda miss the little you, now you're growing to be a beautiful young lady."

"Oh Rob, I may not be little anymore, but I'm still your cousin."

"You better be." Wrapping his arm around her, he noticed how low that blouse was. "Oh no, you are most defiantly putting on a jacket."

"But Rob." She whined like a little kid.

"No 'buts'. I don't want any boys looking down at my cousin with their googly eyes. Now put on a jacket."

"Hmph" she marched over to her closet and grabbed her maroon jacket to go with her outfit. That act reminded him of when she was little, and he just laughed.

"I don't see anything funny Robert." She always said that to get on his nerves. He **hated** that name.

"Hey, that's a classified; never to be spoken of name."

"Whatever, I don't see why Sonia wants to even marry you're punk butt."

"Sorry, but you're too young to know the reason." He said with a sly grin.

"Okay, I'm just gonna forget you said that, cuz I don't wanna know. Oh, and I'm not too much of a big girl to get ome og those old piggy back rides." Rob always used to give those to her all the time.

"What?! I can't pick your big ass up now!"

"That's cause you're old." She hit another nerve. He didn't like being called old either.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you. Hop on." This clever pink hedgehog knew exactly how to work him. _'I swear he can be as much of a knucklehead as Knuckles.'_

**To me this chapter is kinda a sweet, just giving you a little insight on Ames and Rob's relationship. Chapter 3 will probably be up today or tomorrow. **


	3. Ch3: Tails and Cream

**Summery: **It's almost Amy's 16th b-day, and sonic actually told Amy off about how tired of he is of her chasing him. Seeking comfort, she goes to her only family member, her cousin Rob. But one night, a tragedy happens that will change her whole being, and it threatens her relationships with her friends as the sweet Amy they once knew turns into a totally different and dangerous person. How far will she go to ease the pain? How far will her friends go to bring their old Amy back? How far will one blue hedgehog go to save the soul of his one and only love?

**How Far Will You Go?**

**Ch. 3: Tails and Cream **

Meanwhile, back with Sonic on the streets:

The blue hero walked casually down the streets of Station Square. It's been about 30 minutes since his little encounter with Amy. _'Well…I guess I was a little harsh on her. Maybe I should go and apolo…'_

"Hey Sonic!" not recognizing the voice he turned around, then he saw a young and very happy couple running towards him.

"Oh man. What's up Tails! I almost didn't recognize your voice. Hey Cream."

"Hi Sonic." The young rabbit said cheerfully. Deep down, Sonic was glad she stop calling him 'Mr. Sonic'. Who was he, his father?

Tails and Cream have been going out for about a year and a half now, and they've both grown up **a lot**. Tails had a growth spurt and he hit puberty, which means his voice got deeper, and everybody stopped making fun of his high voice. For a 14 year old Tails looked **much** older. He was now wearing some baggy jeans, a white beater, and a big red unbuttoned shirt. Cream was different too; she's now 13 and of course hit puberty, and grew a **heck** of a figure and she has hair like her mother. Her personality is pretty much the same; still sweet and helpful, but now she's more out going, and is defiantly not a afraid to speak her mind. She's now the person every guy around her age wanted to be with, but all they wanted to do was pretty much get in her pants, and brag to their friends saying "Hey I hit that." Or "Oh yeah, I was her first". But that was never going to happen, because she was 100 percent Tails', and every one knew that. She was now wearing an orange tank top, some beige pants, and some orange sandals.

"So Sonic, we just saw Amy run down the street crying."

"Oh…really?"

"Yeah." Said the young fox, "we tried to catch her, but I guess she was so upset she didn't see us. We tried calling her house too, but there was no answer. Did you see her?"

"Un…no." he lied

"Well, you should go and see what's wrong with her. I would, but we're still preparing for her surprise birthday party; which you, I might add, Sonic the Hedgehog , haven't helped with."

"Um…birthday party?"

"Yeah stupid, I called you three days ago and told you we were having a party for Amy's 16th birthday at the beach house; and we needed help. Ring a bell?"

"He he he…sorry Cream, guess I forgot." Sonic sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Sorry is not good enough. The least you can do is either go see what's wrong with Amy or help us finish setting up for the party." Cream walked up to him and poked him in the chest.

"Okay, okay! I'll help you finish decorating." _'After what I said, I'm sure she doesn't want to my face.' _

"Good." She started flapping her ears and flew off towards the beach house.

"Geez bro, Cream's changed a lot. I'm kinda scared to get on her bad side."

"Believe me Sonic; you defiantly don't wanna do that." Tails grabbed Sonic's hands and flew off after Cream.

'_Damn it! Now what am I going to do about Amy?'_

**Wow, two chapters in two days. Awesome, next chapter we'll get back to Amy and Rob. Oh, and I'm just gonna tell you now, Rob is engaged to Sonia, Sonic's triplet -. Seeing as how these chapters are pretty short, I'll probably update tomorrow. **

**As always, reviews are welcome!**

**TTFN!**


	4. Ch 4: I Promise

**How Far Will You Go?**

**Ch. 4: I Promise**

"Oh my Gosh! That was the best Spider Man EVER!" Rob and Amy screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Every body needs to go see that movie. Hey you, black cat, " Rob pointed to a black cat that was walking inside the movie theater. "go see Spider Man 3 right now!" he commanded with excitement.

"Come on Rob, let's go." Amy pulled him out, and the cat got a good look at Amy.

"Hey! Keep your eyes to yourself, Dickhead!" Rob yelled so loud people started to stare.

"Rob, let's just go." Amy whispered with embarrassment all over her face, but she finally pulled him out.

"Hmmm" The mysterious black cat grew a sly smirk.

"Thanks Rob, I feel a lot better now." Amy said cheerfully as she rested her head on his shoulder and licked her strawberry, vanilla ice cream cone they got from her favorite ice cream parlor.

"No prob Ames." He responded "Oh and happy birthday." The light blue hedgehog pointed to his watch, as Amy looked at the time; 12:00 a.m.

"Wow, I'm officially sixteen now. Thank you Rob." She closed her eyes and let him lead the way.

"For what?" he looked down to her.

"For being there for me when I need you; I can always count on you."

"Hey, what's family for? What kind of cousin would I be if I wasn't there for you?" he ended with a kiss on the top of her head.

It was quiet for a while as they headed back home, but in Amy's mind she had to ask something, and if she didn't it'll bug her all night.

"Um…Rob?" she opened her eyes a little.

"Hm?"

"Will you…always be with me? You'll never leave me right?"

"Where's all this coming from?" asked kind of confused.

"Just promise me that, you'll never leave me. I know you're going to marry Sonia soon, and of coarse you're going to spend a lot of your time with your wife, but even when that happens you'll still have time for me right? Promise me that no matter what, we'll always be together."

"Of coarse Ames, I promise." This made Amy feel good inside, because she knew when Rob made a promise, he always kept it, and knowing that they'll always be together made it even better.

As they walked down the dark street, they were about to pass an ominous looking ally. Once they were in front of it, a black hand swiftly jumped out and grabbed Amy's wrist! Amy jumped and screamed out of shock, and was quickly being pulled in the ally.

"Amy!" Rob screamed as he ran after her.


	5. Ch 5: Midnight

Wow...exactly how long have i been away? i apologize to everyone about not uploading in literaly months. i hate it when people don't upload for thier stories, but i find myself doing the same thing ; so for all you guys here's the 5th chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

** How Far Will You Go?**

**Chapter 5: Midnight**

It felt like he was running after them for hours in his mind; the ally way was so long and dark.

When he finally caught up, he saw nine figures surrounding his cousin against the brick wall, as one of them chocked her, some other hands were trying to rip her clothes off, but only succeeded in getting off her jacket, as she struggled to fight back, using her hands to remove the huge hand that gripped her neck, and kicking wildly in the faces and lower area of the attackers.

Rob quickly jumped in the group, and started punching them all down. Amy fell to the ground with exhaustion. She panted and tried to get her vision together.

"Amy, come on! We gotta go!" Rob yelled and frantically tried to pull her up. Once she was up and running with Rob towards the end of the ally, they both felt the weight of people falling all over them. Amy was pulled to the left, while Rob was pushed to the right. Three figures punched and held the light blue hedgehog, while the other three held his cousin down trying to rip her clothes off again.

"You bastards! Let her go!" Rob exclaimed to the group across from him.

"Bastard really? I thought I was a 'Dickhead'." the two hedgehog's eyes slowly looked up at the person that stood before them.

There he was the same black cat at the movie theater. He was wearing a black sweater, some black denim pants, and black shoes. He had a diamond earring in his right ear and also a tongue ring, and a gold ring on his long tail. His eyes were yellow, with black irises. Two cats stood behind him.

"Hello there. My name is Midnight, and these are my little brothers. How are you two doing this fine night?" he said so calm and peaceful like nothing out of the ordinary was going on?!

"How are we?! What kind of bullshit is that?! What the hell do you want with us, midget?!" Rob yelled with what little breath he got from the heavy figures on top of him.

It was true; Midnight was considerably short to be the oldest of the group. The other eight were much taller and more muscular than him, yet he seemed to be the leader.

"It's not what we want with you; it's what we want with her."

"With m-me?" Amy asked worried from under an orange, and blacked striped muscular cat, with the aroma if alcohol reeking off of him.

"You got it gorgeous." a deep voice from a big yellow cat with blond hair that covered his eyes. The pink hedgehog looked at the people around her; engulfing her surroundings. From her cousin struggling to break free, to the scumbag leader, she stared to recognize something. Besides Midnight, everyone had the number nine in red some where o there bodies; some on shirts, pants, earrings, even tattoos.

"Rob, this isn't good." she squeaked

"What? Why?"

"Don't you know who they are? These guys are part of the most dangerous gang in town, The Nine Lives."

The Nine Lives, the most dangerous and sneakiest gang known. They're all separated in nine different groups, and are skilled for specific jobs, and could always get away from the law. The groups were wanted for stealing, drug use, attempted murder, and most of all…rape. So many girls were taken advantage of by them, and nobody knew who the leader truly was…until now.

Midnight was the oldest of his group, and also the leader of the whole team. Not only that, he was the brains too; planning their next moves, choosing the victims, hiding all their wrong doings, and keeping the muscle-head brothers in check. He was the only one that looked so civilized and treated everybody so respectfully, nobody would ever expect that he was the leader of a gang, especially the Nine Lives.

The black cat face started to smirk slyly at Amy's intelligence of who they were. "Hmm…you're a smart one aren't you? You're just right to fulfill me and my brother's pleasure and desires."

"What?!" Rob yelled ferociously.

"I am NOT some kind of meat you feed to a crazed animal!" she exclaimed, but had chills up her spine as she felt a weird sensation.

"I don't know baby," a green cat with a black mohawk and a Hispanic accent said seductively as he licked Amy's thigh "You taste pretty good to me." he finished by nibbling her neck.

"WHAT?!" her jade eyes grew furiously "THAT'S IT!" with a snap of her fingers her Piko Piko hammer was instantly visible in her left hand. She spun around on her back, in a break dancers' style and knocked all three thugs off of her.

"Let's go Long Hammer and Warrior Feather!" After Amy's call of her weapons they instantly appeared. Two white feathers with a pink tip, attached to a round silver piece appeared on her head band, and her yellow and red grew longer and turned green and blue. "Now get off my cousin!" the pink hedgehog demanded as she spun around quickly with her hammer accelerating. She spun towards them and knocked the other three off Rob!

"Rob, let's go!" Amy frantically pulled him up. "These guys are too dangerous!"

"Ok." Rob agreed, which wasn't like him, but he was too tired to fight back. Amy and Rob quickly started running towards the exit where a bright light could be seen. "We're gonna make it!"

Midnight growled under his breath. "You idiots, get up! They can't get away! Shoot them down!" he ordered.

The felines got their acts together, and grabbed their hidden guns, and started shooting crazy. You think they would actually get close enough at hitting them, but the bullets were so far off the two hedgehogs didn't even need to dodge. The leader of the gang rolled his eyes at how bad shots they were. "Dumb bitches," Midnight pulled out his a special gun with a crescent moon sign on both sides of it and aimed, "I'll do it myself."

Amy looked behind her, and everything stopped for her. In her mind time slowed down as she watched him pull the trigger; listening to the roaring sounds of the gunshot. Horror struck her face as the bullet headed towards her most precious person, and she instantly did the first thing that came to her mind.

"Look out!" she screamed and the brave hedgehog jumped and pushed Rob out of the way. "Ugh" she squeaked out as she felt a sharp pain in her side. She dropped hard on the concrete; her outfit was completely soaked in her own blood. Her bright jade eyes turned dull and fluttered as it became harder to stay awake.

"Oh my Gosh, AMY!!" Rob fell to the ground next to her, holding her hand tightly. "Amy," tears begged to be set free from his lime green eyes "please hang on."

"R-Rob…I'm sc-scared." she was able to breathe out.

"Don't worry Amy, I promised I'd always protect."

"Yo big bro, we got the girl!" the big yellow cat said enthusiastically.

"No, **I** got the girl. You guys are too drunk to even shoot right."

"So, you wanna finish him off first, or torture him by killing her, boss?" a red, less muscular said menacingly, with crazy blood lust eyes.

"Torture sounds good to me." The Nine Lives walked up to the cousins, and Rob quickly put on his guard and stood in front of Amy; arms stretched with his weak knees. One of the brothers easily punched him to the side of a brick wall.

"Hey tough guy! Watch as your precious cousin takes her last breath." The crazy red cat taunted as he pointed the gun at the blood soaked hedgehog,

Rob's heart started racing as he watched the feline slowly pull the trigger. He quickly stood and ran at a speed only Sonic himself could reach until…BAM BAM BAM!!

**Amy's POV:**

I was scared…thinking this was it for me. I struggled to listen as I started to lose consciousness. The sound of Rob hitting the wall only terrified me more, and I watched as the Nine Lives stood above me, one pointing a gun towards my limp body.

"Hey tough guy, watch as your precious cousin takes her last breath." my vision cleared enough to see the red one slowly pull the trigger, and I quickly closed my eyes, not wanting to see what would happen to me.

BAM BAM BAM!!

My last breath was taken away from as something fell on top of me. Distant police sirens could be heard and a scattering of feet too. My body finally gives up and I enter a world of darkness, thinking I was dying with one person on my mind.

'_R-Rob' _


	6. Ch 6: You Promised

**Just for you guys, I uploaded two chapters(mainly because I typed these a long time ago ;) I just never got to editing and uploading. so enjoy chapter 6. No flames please **

* * *

**How Far Will You Go?**

**Chapter 6: You Promised**

**Amy's POV:  
**  
_'Uh…oh man. It's so dark…Where am I? Am I dead?'_

As I see nothing but darkness, a light is soon visible from a far. '_I guess I really am dead_' I start to make my way towards the light, but as I grow closer, voices started to echo around me at the same time, and I could barely understand what they were saying.

"_**I-don't-love-you… Amy, what's wrong?!... Stay out of my life..."**_

'_What?'_ I'm getting freaked out at every word, so I started running and the voices got louder.

"_**But Amy, he hurt you… Promise me that no matter what, we'll always be together… I promise… Amy, come on! We gotta go... My name is Midnight…It's what we want with her…"  
**_  
I covered my ears, begging them to stop and run faster than I ever had in my life.

_**"These are the Nine Lives… Look out… I'm scared…I'll always protect you…Shoot them down."  
**_  
The light became blinding, but I was excited to almost be there and make these voices stop!

"_**Watch as your cousin takes her last breath… BAM BAM BAM!" **_

My eyes suddenly shot open, along with my body which jumped up. That was a big mistake, as I instantly feel the sharp, excruciating pain come from my abdomen. I started screaming at the top of my lungs and I push my hands to my wound, praying the pain would stop. My jade eyes were burning from a bright light and the tears that wish to escape. I keep screaming until I feel arms surrounding my body, and laying me on the bed trying to calm me down with soft words like "Hush, calm down, it's ok" I could also feel a twinge of pain in my arm as someone stuck a needle in me, but it was later comforting. 

I frantically look around my surroundings, and I see a chipmunk nurse and a very familiar rabbit holding me down.

"Cr-Cream?"

"Hey Amy, don't worry, its okay." I could tell by her puffy eyes that she had been crying, but for what?

"Cream, where am I?"

"In a hospital Ames," Knuckles walked up to the bed. I slowly looked to see who else was here, and I saw my friends Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Sonia, Manic, Rouge, Blaze, and…Sonic. He was standing at the door with worry all in his eyes.

"Ok Ms. Rose, you're all set. The medicine I just gave you will help with the pain." The chipmunk nurse told me with confidence. "Call me if you need anything else."

"Uh…thank you?" I was unsure what I was thanking her for because I can't even remember a thing. _'Why am I in the hospital? Why do I have pain? Where is Rob? Why is Sonic here?'_

"Um…guys? My memory is kind of blank, so you think you can inform me on what's going on?"

Everyone seemed to hesitate when I asked, and they didn't budge to say anything. Then Manic spoke up

"Ames…you're in the hospital because…you were shot. The bullets almost did a lot of damage…but the doctors got them out in time."

I take a minute to think about it, and then the scene slowly came back to me…

"I remember now…I pushed Rob out of the way and took the bullet. Then they fired two…no…three more at me" I looked to my friends and asked "so thy got all four bullets out of me?"

That's when everyone got quiet; Sonia, Cream, Rouge, even Knuckles got teary eyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a serious tone, scared of what they were gonna tell me.

"Um…Amy, you weren't hit with all four bullets." Cream spoke to me like she was scared to say anything.

"What do you mean?"

"You see…you were hit by two bullets; one in your abdomen and one in your right arm, but luckily that one didn't paralyze your right side." Shadow hesitated

"But…if I got hit with two, what happened to…" I could've sworn my heart stopped for a few seconds _'No that can't be right'_. Everyone was just looking at me, waiting for me to say something, so I asked softly "Where is Rob?"

"Honey…" Rouge started off "Rob was shot too. H-he…" Rouge was starting to get chocked up trying to say the words as tears started to flow down her cheeks "I'm sorry Ames… he didn't make it."

"What…" my heart skipped a few more beats, and it took a while for that information to click in my head.

"Amy…the doctors couldn't stop the bleeding, and the bullet was too close to his heart…" Shadow was cut off by Sonia who broke down crying, and Manic went to go comfort her.

At every word he said, I didn't grow sad, I grew angry; not wanting to believe what they told me. My eyes became hot as the burning tears escaped; my body trembled and I felt a powerful rage make my insides sting; I gripped my sheets so tight, I think I ripped them. "Where is Rob?" I said menacingly

"Amy, we understand you want to see him, but…"

"Just tell me where he is!" I cut Tails off.

"He's down the hall to the right. Ames we promise you can see him later." Blaze told me softly, but I didn't listen.

"You're wrong." I said with a low voice, which rose "You're all wrong! He's not dead!" I jump out of my bed, not thinking about the pain that rushed through my body, and made my way to the door.

"Amy! Where are you going?" I ignored Knuckles' question and kept moving towards holt. Turning my head, I see Sonic holding me with…concern in his eyes?! After all he said to me he's trying to be nice?! This only enraged me more.

"What do you want?"

"Amy don't; you might hurt yourself, or pull out your stitches; or worse." He spoke for the first time.

My eyes glared at him and my right hand instantly made contact with his face. He actually flew across the room and cracked the wall. I could here the gasps from my friends and all eyes were on me, but I only looked at Sonic.

"Shut up bastard! What the fuck do you care?" with that outburst I ran as fast as I could thinking of Blaze's directions. _'No, they're wrong! Rob's not dead! He promised he would never leave me! He promised!!'_ I repeated over and over again in my head, and I raced to my cousin's room down this very long hallway. I pushed anyone who was in my way, whether they were nurses or doctors, and I ignored the calls of my name from my friends.

When I went to the right, there was only one door. I grew excited, and I started praying that when I open this door that Rob would be there standing there with a big smile on his face, but…that's not what I saw. My excitement turned into despair as I entered the cold, dark, and eerie looking room. There in front lay the corpses of people on beds; in the mist of the bodies laid my best friend. _'No…'_ Tears rolled down my cheek; my heart sank down to my stomach; and my knees became wobbly at every step I took towards his bed. I did nothing, but stare at his body for awhile, and then I heard the footsteps of my friends at the door. I think one of them was talking to me, but I couldn't hear them; in my mind only Rob and I were there.

His face was peaceful, like he was asleep. I finally found my voice and squeaked out… "Rob?"

No answer

"Rob, wake up…" my voice was shaky and my hand trembled as I slowly put my hand on his forehead; I quickly pulled it away. Then I slowly put my right hand above his mouth, to find any sign of him breathing. _'He's warm but…not breathing? Why is he messing with my mind? What's he trying to pull?'_ the truth was, he died ten minutes right before I woke up, but I wouldn't believe it. These confusing emotions started stir up in me like a whirlpool; anguish, sadness, despair, anger…hatred; all because of him, the man who promised to stay here; to stay with **me** "Why is he torturing me like this? He's not dead, he's asleep, right?"

Tails decided to answer "Amy, he's not…"

"Rob, stop screwing with me and get up." I demanded…but he didn't even budge or bust out laughing from his little "joke" "It's true…you're gone. But…you promised me…"

"Amy?" Sonia called to me

"You son-of-a-bitch…"

"What did you say Amy?" Rouge asked

"Amy, please let's go." Sonia pleaded

"You son-of-a-**BITCH**!!!" I grew enraged and punched him so hard he almost fell off the bed! My mind went blank and I could feel myself losing control and letting all the emotions take over me. Next thing I knew, I was on top of him punching his defenseless body blow after blow, screaming and cursing. "You bastard, how could do you this to me?! Jackass, you promised me! You **PROMISED**!!"

"Amy, stop!!" I could hear them yelling at me; begging me to snap out of it and stop; but I couldn't. The boys' arms surrounded me as they tried to force me off of him.  
"No! Let me go! He promised!"

Through blurry, tearful eyes, I could see the color red; the crimson color of blood on Rob's body. But…it couldn't have been his. My eyes traveled down to my side, and I see my own blood soaking through my hospital gown, covering my fists, and Rob's corpse.

"Rob…you…promised" those were my last words as all around me goes black again and my limp body fell in to someone's warm arms.

* * *

**Wow...poor Amy. How in the world will this turn out? Oh...I'm the one who should know. To be honest, I got bits and pieces of it together, just not the whole thing. We have a problem...I do have another chapter written out, but a page was ripped out my notebook, now I have no idea what i wrote down. I'll try to find it or re-write it. Also...I have major writer's block :( I know what you might be thinking "After all these months you get writer's block?!?!?!" Sorry. But, hopefully I'll get something up before Christmas break is over. So until then. I'll keep you posted! R&R please**


End file.
